


The Ponds and Pikachu

by Walsingham



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River knock on TARDIS blue door on Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ponds and Pikachu

   "River! Look what I found," the Doctor said, skipping down the stairs into the console room of the TARDIS.

   River looked up from her diary, eyebrow raised.

   "You're a...what exactly?" she asked, closing her diary.

   "I'm a Pikachu! They're some Japanese cartoon the humans have. It's so cool!" the Doctor spun around, showing off the full effect of the Pikachu onesie.

   "What's the occasion?"

   "Halloween! Geez, where have you been?"

   "Sorry. Time-travel can mess with your mind a bit with all the date changing," River replied, rolling her eyes. The Doctor ignored the comment, twiddling and pressing various dials and buttons on the console.

   "Where are we going?" River asked, standing up and slipping her diary and pen in her pocket.

   "Earth! We're going trick or treating. Chop chop, get a costume on," he said.

   "I think it'd be better if I acted as your guardian of sort."

   "Suit yourself."

   The Doctor flitted around the console, and jumped down to the door, pulling it open as soon as the materialisation sound ceased. He disappeared through the doors, with River following close behind him. The Doctor was knocking on a familiar TARDIS blue door.

   "Trick or treat!" he yelled.

   "Go away! We haven't got anything for you," a voice with a Scottish accent yelled back.

   "Trick, then!" the Doctor replied. Footsteps were heard inside the house and an angry woman opened the door.

   "Oi, mate. I haven't got any sweets, and if you touch a blade of grass on my lawn, my husband'll get you!" she cried, her flaming red hair framing her face.

   "Amy," the Doctor said, pulling down the hood of his Pikachu onesie, "it's me!"

   "Doctor! What are you wearing?" she said, embracing him.

   "It's a Pikachu onesie! It's cool!" he said, his voice slightly muffled. River stepped out from the shadows as Amy released him.

   "Hi River. Hey Rory, River and the Doctor are here," Amy called, hugging her daughter. Rory appeared behind his wife, and the Doctor pushed past Amy to hug him.

   "Rory the Roman!"

   "Hi Doctor. Hiya River," Rory gave River a peck on the cheek and stepped back to let everyone in. "Doctor, is that a Pikachu onesie?"

   "Pikachu onesies are cool!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + conccrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
